Micythos Azazel
:"...stands above the mortals." - Seireitou-shishō Micythos (ミシソズ, Mishifōsu) is a being of mysterious origins that wields the power of a Quincy. By no means, however, can this being consider himself to be a human. His actions have proven himself to be something beyond such a fragile precipice. He was once the prince of a land known as Atlantis, prior to its mysterious destruction and descension into the sea, which was later proven to be a result of his own actions. A master of the old ways, his skill and reputation resonate within the lore of all Quincy clans, of both modern and ancient. Micythos is the brother of Yhwach and Astraia. Together, they were blessed by the god of yang, Izanagi, and therefore all three of them exist as the first of the beings that would be known as the Quincy. However, it is a known fact that Micythos had never had conceived children, nor did Astraia, meaning that Yhwach is the sole progenitor of the race. Micythos had abandoned his brother at some point afterwards, to which the latter would later challenge the heavens in a blood-waged war against Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the general of spirits who called themselves the "balancers". A "god of destruction", if you will, Micythos considers himself to be an existence that seeks solely to shift balance into chaos; a natural enemy to the Shinigami themselves. Leading the Mistike Shoqëri, a secretive society that consists of those who carry his blessed blood, he seeks to transform himself into the "Yperánthropos". Appearance Personality Micythros full.jpeg|Asking why Minato and Ryōmaru stopped fighting. Micythos soft side.jpg|Micythos revealing his kind side. Micythos dark side.jpg|The darkness that is Micythos. Declaring war.jpg|Preparing to enter the battle. Micythos insane.jpg|His true insane self. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Reishi Dominance Absolute Reishi Dominance *'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave") *'Massaker' (虐殺 (マサッカー), Masakkāru; German for "Massacre", Japanese for "Holy Murder") Bankai Theft: Using his mastered Sklaverei technique, Micythos reveals a power to actually steal the Bankai of a Shinigami without the need for special technology. He has explained that the way a Zanpakutō's two release states, the Shikai and Bankai, normally operate is very similar to how their system of Kidō works. The Shikai is required to speak a release incantation before its ability is revealed. The asauchi template used to allow the spirit to be manifested into this sword form works as a "medium", allowing for this communication to take place. In this regard, it can be said that the Shikai is simply the "activated asauchi". However, the Bankai itself is the manifestation of the inner spirit brought outside. That is the literal definition of the advanced release state. Once one obtains this second form, they no longer need an incantation to release their sword. Why is that? Because the Bankai is an indication of developing the capability of manifesting the spirit on one's own, forgoing the necessity for any release command or medium. Therefore, the Bankai is the "true Zanpakutō" in action. If it is destroyed, just as if a person was killed, it can not be brought back to the way it was before due to this fact. Shinigami can still use the Shikai, despite their Bankai being removed, because some degree of residue from the spirit being ripped away is still left within the sword. Over a long period of time, it might be possible to reawaken the Bankai by slowly breathing life back into the asauchi; however, Micythos says this is but an unproven theory. And that is how the medallions work: by ripping away and stealing the reishi of the spirit within the blade due to now being manifested and out in the open, the Quincy manages to steal the Bankai. Micythos, however, uses his Sklaverei to do the same feat. By peeling away the reishi of the Bankai and absorbing it into his being, he may integrate its powers and form into himself. Unlike the medallion, which can store only a single Bankai at any given time, Micythos can store as many Bankai as he can within him; as they are no longer separate entities but actually a part of him now. He is also able to steal a Bankai that is within a medallion and integrate it within himself through the Sklaverei technique. It is unknown if he can do the same feat with an Arrancar's released form. *'Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū' (黄煌厳霊離宮, "Yellow-Glittering Royal Villa of the Stern Spirit"): Micythos managed to obtain the medallion that was once held by Driscoll Berci and used to steal the Bankai of Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Using the Sklaverei, he integrated the Bankai into himself and obtained its powers. By aiming his hand upwards, Micythos produces a bolt of lightning from his fingertip which extends and transforms into a dome of lightning, stationed far above his head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars. A single pillar also reaches from the top of the dome toward the sky. Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū is a Bankai that can exert a very powerful reiatsu which is capable of affecting the weather. It is a power geared toward thunder and lightning storms, bringing forth dark clouds to facilitate the use of its powers. Through the use of hand gestures, Micythos can direct powerful lightning bolts to strike his opponents from the sky. Hirenkyaku Grandmaster: The use of speed plays a vital role in the combat strategies of a Quincy. In their arsenal, nothing bests the Hirenkyaku in matters of finesse and precise footwork, to the point that it stands to be a technique that far surpasses the Shinigami's Flash Step. However, Micythos claims that there is so much more to the technique than simply a means of movement. Quincy are traditionally trained from a young age to ascertain the flow of energy that exists in the air around them. By taking advantage of the reishi movement, a Quincy can actually "ride" the current as if they were surfing a wave in the ocean, being capable of making incredibly quick and split-second motions all in one expenditure. Micythos's Hirenkyaku has evolved to the point that it is easily recognized as Shukuchi. By his claim, all the world follows the trend of a flow of energy and a Quincy that has trained to a certain point may be capable of understanding this, to the point that they may ride the "world's flow" of reishi, allowing for instantaneous teleportation. "Shadows" .]] Heiliges Feuer rock structures.]] Reishi Craftsmanship: One of the advanced techniques that a Quincy is capable of using, it allows for the user to actually give a solid form to the reishi around them, forming various items and weapons suiting the desire of the Quincy. Micythos seemingly utilizes this technique on a far more devastating level, so much so that it seemed as though he was no longer using the power of only a Quincy, as stated by Ryang Kaebaek. He is able to form extremely massive structures, such as compressed planet-sized rock formations, akin to meteorites, almost effortlessly from above the Soul Society's atmosphere. It was subsequently stated that it was almost a "god-like" power for Micythos to pull on reishi from far above the atmosphere, someplace far beyond the reach of even a master-class Quincy, and to be capable of manipulating that reishi at seemingly instantaneous speeds. Kaebaek noted that such a feat was well beyond that of a normal Quincy's power. As these massive structures descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, another one collides with the first like an enormous hammer, breaking both apart and ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. Upon initial use, the impact of this technique was of such enormity that it devastated a significant portion of the Gotei 13's Eleventh Division with the resulting tremors being felt as far away as Reiji Maigo. It is unknown what other structures Micythos is capable of forming, though it is implied that the possibilities are nearly endless. Absolute Self-Existence Schrift Erbe Micythos is the only Quincy capable of taking on the powers and abilities of another Quincy's unique Schrift, using a unique ability known as the Schrift Erbe (聖文字継承 (シュリフト・アーブ), Shurifuto Erubu; German for "Script Inheritance", Japanese for "Holy Letter Legacy"). By using this technique, he is able to take on the powers of the Schift granted to them by Yhwach, whether they are still alive or have been killed. However, he has demonstrated that the Schrift Erbe does not deprive a Quincy of their Schrift power even after Micythos takes it, meaning that it is possible that the Schrift Erbe is some form of mimicy and/or copying technique instead of a power-stealing ability; however, this has yet to be disclosed. Micythos has justified this by stating that if his brother has the ability to "grant power" (known as "Schrift Erteilung"), then he possesses the ability to "take it", forming an unintended pair between them. Kirchenlied Spellcraft Quotes * "Those of you here... who carry love for another in your hearts... Perish." * "The Vandenreich's ideal was good. They dreamed of creating a fair society in which the gods of death and the monks of life may work together. All very nice... if it could ever happen. But trying to change the world based on an ideal is just too naive. What a pity. If only brother asked for my assistance, I might have lent him a hand." * (To Seireitou) "Is this the respect they show to enemy generals? You should teach your students some proper manners, Seireitou-kun." Behind the Scenes Μικυθος, the traditional spelling for Micythos (or Mikythros), is an ancient Greek name.